Cameras are common included in many electronic devices including notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile telephones, and televisions. These cameras are primarily used to capture still images or video, such as during a video call or to record a personal video. Some devices include multiple cameras, such as a forward facing camera (that faces a user operating the device) and a rear facing camera often located on a side opposite of the device with respect to the forward facing camera. Often, the forward facing camera is a lower quality camera intended to capture low to medium quality images, while the rear facing camera is of greater quality and intended to capture medium to high quality images. These cameras often have a mid-range angle of view, which capture imagery across about a 60-75 degree range horizontally. Wider angle cameras are often cost-prohibitive on these multi-use devices and are instead typically used primarily on devices dedicated for capturing imagery, such as single-lens reflex (SLR) cameras, and/or as add-ons for existing cameras.
Some cameras or imaging devices (e.g., proximity sensors, etc.) are designed for detecting motion. Often, these devices have a field of view greater than 75 degrees, and upwards of 180 degrees. However, these devices often either lack the resolution of the comparable cameras included on electronic devices (as discussed above) or are cost prohibitive due to expensive wide angle lenses.